Take Your Bloody Pick!
by Mabel Marsters
Summary: Spike is chipped and trying to fight his attraction to the Slayer so when all he wants to do is mope in his crypt the last thing he needs is a visit from old friend Thomas Raith. Soon their friendship is tested as they both vie for Buffy's affection.
1. Chapter 1

Take Your Bloody Pick

Betad by the lovely seapealsh and dawmofme.

Banner on my lj by dawnofme

Chapter One

Thomas rolled his open-topped sports car to a stop as he got to the Welcome to Sunnydale sign. The warm breeze ruffled his dark hair that fell in waves almost to his shoulders. He pulled off his top of the range Rayban sunglasses and looked up at the bright blue cloudless sky.

"Should have done this years ago," he murmured softly.

The weather was a pleasant change from Chicago at that time of year. The sun was hot against his alabaster skin. He was wearing jeans and a leather jacket but his chest was bare beneath it.

"Yes, this is going to be fun."

He put his shades back on and floored the car, its rear end shimmying a little as he sped away.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Spike was asleep, or more accurately, trying to sleep, but despite the copious amounts of Jack Daniels that he'd drunk before flopping onto his bed, he kept waking up. He didn't know which was worst: the dreams he had when he was asleep or the constant waking up. Either way, he felt exhausted.

"Bloody Slayer," he muttered, rolling over to get back to sleep.

He knew that as soon as he did succumb, she would fill his dreams once more. It had been like this for weeks and it _was_ slowly driving him insane – he was certain of it. Sure enough, he was thrown back into the dream as if he'd never roused from it. It followed the line that they all did - meeting up with her in a cemetery, much swapping of snarky comments, a big fight with lots of demons getting killed, and then the falling into each others' arms and tearing off of clothes.

"God, Buffy, I love you."

"I love you too, Spike," Buffy sighed, gazing into his eyes.

"Shit!" roared Spike as he woke up yet again. _This is too much. I'm just gonna tell her how I feel and be done with it. What's the worst that can happen?_ he thought as he sat up and leant his head wearily against the wall. "_Oh yeah, that's right, she could stake me._

He was starting to think that even that would be preferable to feeling like this. Even that daft bint, Harmony, had left him because of his strange obsession with Buffy Summers. Spike reached down for the bottle of Jack, looking at it in disgust; it was empty. He threw it against the wall opposite, where it shattered with a crash.

"Sod it!"

A knock on the door of his crypt interrupted Spike as he contemplating what to do – was it worth trying to sleep, or to get up and hope that Passions would be on TV soon. For a moment his heart soared; could it be the Slayer come to ask for help? Though seeing her in the flesh drove him even more crazy than his dreams he still yearned to be near her.

_No,_ he thought sadly. _She would've just come right on in and would be yelling something at me by now. _

So who would be polite enough to knock at the door to a crypt where a vampire lived? Puzzled, he pulled on his black Levis, pushed his bare feet into his boots, and walked up to ground level. He avoided the patch of sunlight that beamed in through a hole in the wall. When he got to the door he morphed his features into those of his demon and drew upon the enhanced senses that the change brought.

_No! It couldn't be. _He shook his head gently as his features returned to human. _Just what I sodding need._

With a sigh, he pulled open the door, being careful to avoid the sunlight, and glowered at the person standing in front of him.

"Hi Cous'," said Thomas, with a broad smile that revealed perfect white teeth.

"I'm not your bleeding cousin," growled Spike.

Thomas's smile didn't dim one iota. "Still the same old grouchy Spike. Never were much of a daytime person, were you?"

"You don't say," replied Spike sarcastically. "Maybe something to do with the fact that it wants to make me spontaneously combust and turn into a big pile of dust?"

Thomas ignored his comments. "Can I come in? I came as soon as I heard."

"Heard what?" said Spike, reluctantly opening the door wider and allowing Thomas to walk inside.

"That you were sick." Thomas looked around the crypt with distain. "Not surprised, living like this. Couldn't you get a nice basement apartment?"

"I like it here," replied Spike, his voice low and threatening. "And I'm not sick."

"Oh? Really? That's good news because I heard that you weren't killing anymore and so I figured that you must be ill."

_Oh, great! Bloody everybody knows about the bleeding chip in my skull, _thought Spike sourly. "How come my eating habits are so interesting to everyone?"

"When the legendary William the Bloody goes all soft, it's big news."

"I haven't gone soft, you pillock," snarled Spike, lashing out with his left fist and hitting Thomas on the nose.

"Ow! Hell, Spike, that's not necessary," yelped Thomas, wiping the slightly pale, pinkish blood that dripped from his nose with the back of his hand.

"Yeah, well, touchy subject, mate." Spike walked over and flopped in his armchair with such force that a cloud of dust flew up from it.

"Want to talk about it?" asked Thomas, sitting on the edge of a tomb.

"Not really," replied Spike despondently.

Thomas looked at Spike with concern. Life for a vampire of the Court that Spike belonged to was so much harder than the life of a White Court vampire such as he. It looked like Spike had something fairly bad going on to be so down. In all the times that he'd met Spike, he'd never known him to be anything but cocky. As much as he wanted to try to help his friend, the thought of staying in the gloomy crypt until dusk was just too unappealing; he was on vacation, after all.

"Look, Spike, how about I leave you to sleep, or watch crappy daytime soaps," said Thomas as Spike turned the TV on and smiled as he heard the theme tune to Passions. "I'll call back at dusk and we'll go out on the town and find a couple of girls. Getting laid will cheer you up."

Thomas grinned at Spike, unaware how his words had cut Spike to the quick. The only girl Spike wanted would never be his.

"Shh, I'm missing what's happening to Timmy," replied Spike. "Go on, go out, whatever." He waved a hand in the direction of the door.

Thomas shook his head. Something was definitely wrong with Spike

"See you later," he said as he stepped back out into the bright sunlight, closing the door behind him.

"'S all right for him," grumbled Spike. "He's got everything, he has. Can even go out in the sun, lucky git."

Spike thought of how he'd love to be able to be with Buffy when she was bathed in sunlight, walk with her, hell, just be with her like a normal man. Mind you it wasn't like Thomas was a normal guy, but he was as near to normal that vampire could get.

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Take Your Bloody Pick

Chapter Two

_This is a good day._

Buffy smiled at her reflection in the store windows she passed as she walked in the mall. Such a good day in fact that she almost felt like a normal girl. She'd just blown all her accrued allowance on a serious shopping spree and now laden with bags of all shapes and sizes, she was heading for home. Her one regret was that she hadn't saved enough for cab fare, but those sandals were just too much of a bargain to leave on the shelf.

Strolling along in a daydream, she suddenly found herself hitting a solid body.

"Ouf!"

The bags flew in all directions and only a pair of strong hands grabbing her arms kept her from falling.

"Hey! I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

Buffy looked up and into the most amazing eyes that she had ever seen. She'd never before seen ones such a pale grey.

"Um…yes… I'm fine." She struggled to compose herself, anxiously touching her hair and hoping that it was still tidy. "And since I'm sure that it was me who bumped into you, then it should be me apologising." _Oh, my God! He is gorgeous!_

"No harm done. Here, let me get those bags for you," said the owner of the eyes, bending and gathering them up.

Buffy let her gaze travel over his muscular frame. His stonewashed jeans were so pale as to be almost white and the unzipped leather jacket showed enticing glimpses of his washboard abs. She gave a little sigh. He was so seriously hot that she didn't even think that going bare-chested was posey or lame. Somehow he managed to make it look right.

"Huh? What? Sorry!" Buffy blushed furiously as she realised that she'd been so taken with staring that she hadn't heard him speak.

The man's mouth quirked with amusement. "I was just wondering if I could buy you a cup of coffee? I'm Thomas, by the way – Thomas Raith.

He smiled at her and she swore her knees began to feel weak. _At this rate, I'll be drooling! _

Surreptitiously, she checked the corners of her mouth for any outward evidence of drooling.

"I'd love one. Thank you, Thomas. I'm Buffy Summers."

Buffy tried to take back her bags, but he insisted on carrying them for her.

_Tall. Great looking. Polite. What more could a girl ask for?_ Buffy had to grind her teeth together to make sure she didn't grin like an idiot as she strolled beside him to a nearby coffee shop.

Once seated, and Thomas had settled Buffy's bags on a spare chair, they began to chat amiably.

"It looks like you have had a good day." Thomas inclined his head towards Buffy's purchases. _She really is a pretty little thing. What luck for her to bump into me._

"Yeah, well…girls – shopping, they kind of go hand in hand, I guess."

Buffy smiled at him.

Thomas chuckled.

Buffy nearly melted.

Thomas was well aware of the effect he had on women – on men too, unfortunately, if he didn't concentrate hard. His thoughts strayed momentarily to Spike as Buffy babbled on. He shuddered inwardly at the thought of having to drink blood. As he gazed at the girl opposite, Thomas thought it so much better to be able to feed like this.

Though this little bit of flirting was only like having a light snack. If he wanted a main course then he had to make love. _Like that's an unpleasant thing to have to do. Not! _He didn't even have to kill the victim; he could just leave them, quite literally, well shagged out, as Spike would say. It was only if he went for the whole three-course meal that the way Thomas fed would kill them. He was very careful not to let his _Hunger_ – as he thought of it – get too demanding. Hence the constant snacking between meals, like now.

Eventually, Buffy looked at her watch, and her eyes widened when she saw that an hour and thirty minutes had passed.

Standing up, she said, "Um…Thomas, it was _**really **_nice to meet you, and thanks for the coffee—"

"And the cake."

"And the cake," she said with a smile, "but I've got to go."

"That's a shame." Thomas gazed deep into her eyes. "The pleasure was all mine."

He got out of his seat and before she could reach for her bags, he put his hand on her arm and leaned forwards to kiss her softly on the lips. Buffy closed her eyes and kissed him back with no inhibitions, pushing her tongue against his teeth until he allowed her to deepen the kiss.

If she'd kept her eyes open, she would have noticed his eyes went several shades paler as they kissed.

"Who knows, perhaps we'll meet again," said Thomas, when he broke the kiss and helped her pick up her bags.

"I could give you my number – I'm sure I've got a pen in my purse." Buffy flushed. _Did I really just say that? I've only known him five minutes – well ninety minutes!_

"I'm a great believer in fate. If we're meant to meet again, we will." He kissed her cheek and watched as she walked a little unsteadily away. _Damn, that girl is fit! It would be easy to lose control around her. _

He strode out of the mall and glanced up at the darkening sky.

"Time to go cheer up Spike."

*~*~*~*

This time when Thomas knocked on Spike's door, he didn't wait for an answer and just walked right on in, carrying the overnight bag he'd retrieved from his car. Spike was exactly where he'd left him, slumped in the armchair. The TV was still blaring but Spike's eyes were glazed over.

"Hey, Spike! Come on, it's time to go out," said Thomas cheerfully.

"Piss off."

Grinning, Thomas walked closer to Spike. He dropped his voice an octave or two. "Don't be like that. Aren't you going to show me the sights of Sunnydale?"

Spike glanced up and felt his resolve weakening. "It has been ages since I've been out properly," he said as he stood up.

Thomas smiled at him.

Spike's resolve disappeared completely.

"I'll just go and get my coat, yeah?" He gazed into Thomas's eyes. "Or we could stay in?" Spike tilted his head, licked his lips, and reaching out he ran a hand down Thomas's torso until it came to rest against his groin. "Or we could stay in?"

_Oops! Too much wattage!_ Thomas broke eye contact and took a step away from Spike.

Spike shook his head rapidly. "Hey!" He jabbed a finger towards Thomas. "You can stop with the sodding come hither vibes, you git! I'm not interested in blokes."

"Nor am I." Thomas smirked shamelessly. "I was just trying to persuade you to come out and overdid it a little. Sorry."

"You do that again and I'll bite you, even though your weird blood tastes like shite." Spike glared at him, his eyes showing amber for a second.

"Okay. Okay." Thomas held his hands out. "Just stop being so miserable and come out with me."

"Alright. Just give me a minute."

Glancing around the crypt, Thomas said, "Is there anywhere I can change?"

"Christ." Spike sighed and rolled his eyes. He'd forgotten how vain Thomas could be. "Go downstairs." He nodded to the hole in the floor.

Thomas sauntered over to the ladder and disappeared from view.

_This is all I need; going out on the town with a bloke who can make himself irresistible to anyone he chooses to. Even if he didn't try, he's still too bloody good looking._

Thomas reappeared wearing a pair of white jeans, an ice blue shirt open to halfway, showing his perfectly sculpted chest, and had topped off the ensemble with a white leather jacket. He looked gorgeous and he knew it.

Spike regarded him sourly, glancing down at his own black jeans, black t-shirt, and scuffed black boots. With a low growl, he grabbed a red shirt from the back of the chair and put it on leaving it unfastened. On top of this he added his beloved duster. He hated the fact that Thomas made him feel like William again. It wasn't Thomas's fault, but Spike now remembered why he'd never taken him up on his offer of staying with him. Being near Thomas pissed him off. He had it all. The looks. The money. And the best vampiric life possible.

_Sodding git._

"So where are we heading?" asked Thomas.

"Well, there's Willy's Bar. All the demons hang out there."

"I was thinking of something a little less demony." Thomas wrinkled his nose in distaste.

"In that case, we've got to go to the Bronze."

"The Bronze it is. I'll drive."

"It's not far."

"It's not about the journey, Spike. It's about arriving in style." Thomas smiled, flashing his perfect white teeth. He put an arm around Spike's shoulder. "Come on. You really need to chill out."

"Okay. I suppose you've got something brand new without a roof?" Spike grinned, deciding that a night on the town with his old mate might help keep his mind off a certain slayer.

*~*~*~*

Spike had to admit that Thomas had style. Pulling up outside the Bronze in Thomas's sporty car turned more than a few heads. Every girl in the queue watched as the two handsome vampires climbed out of the car. Spike might have been feeling less confident than usual about his looks but the girls were staring at him with just as much desire as Thomas.

They made a striking pair, the black-clad white haired man, a head shorter than the tall dark haired one wearing white. Neither Thomas nor Spike would have been pleased to know that the boyfriends of the drooling girls all decided that the pair was gay.

In deference to Spike, Thomas kept a strong rein on his ability to make himself desirable, not wanting to bruise his friend's delicate ego. He still had to find out exactly what was bothering him and preventing him from hunting. Thomas had been shocked to find cartons of pig's blood in Spike's refrigerator.

The two of them were propping up the bar and swapping stories of past conquests, when Spike felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, Fangless, I thought you'd decided not to come here anymore since I haven't seen you for ages."

Spike spun around. "Boy, get your hand off me."

"Or what?" Xander said with a sneer. "I mean, it's not like you can bite me. Hell, you can't even hit me!" He'd had a couple of beers so was feeling bold. "So do you want to take this outside or are you going to shut up?"

Spike glared at Xander, raging inside at the injustice of the neutering by microchip that the Initiative had inflicted on him."

"Are you not going to introduce me?" said Thomas smoothly.

Casting a bewildered glance at Thomas, Spike wondered why he'd want to be introduced to a git like this. Then he caught the look Thomas gave him and started to grin. _This'll be fun._

"Sorry, mate. That's very rude of me. Thomas, this is Xander Harris. Xander, this is my old friend, Thomas Raith.

"Huh! If he's a friend of yours, I don't want an introduction, thanks." Xander began to turn away.

"Sure you do," said Thomas, his grey eyes meeting Xander's brown.

_Man! That guy is so hot!_ Xander's eyes widened at the thought. _Where'd that come from?_ He felt a moment's panic but just couldn't look away. Despite himself, he stepped closer and could feel his body react to the man's presence.

Spike leaned back on the bar and chuckled quietly. _Oh, yeah. This is fun._

Thomas leaned closer to Xander, ducking his head to avoid the kiss that Xander tried to plant on his mouth.

"Shall we go somewhere more private?" Thomas whispered, his breath tickling the boy's ear.

"Yes, oh, God, yes!"

Thomas winked at Spike and mouthed 'be back in a minute' before putting an arm around Xander's shoulder and leading him away.

*~*~*~*

Spike scanned the crowd in the club. If the boy was here, then the chances were that Buffy would be too. He spotted her the instant she walked in. His unbeating heart clenched and he swore it managed to pump out one beat before it was still once more. He could see her looking to see if her friends were there yet. Her eyes met his and Spike tried not to be hurt by the way she rolled them when she saw him. To his surprise, she walked towards him.

"Hey, Spike."

"Uh…hi, Buffy," said Spike, a little taken aback that her greeting hadn't been swiftly followed by 'what are you doing here' or the ever popular 'get out, Spike'.

"Are you going to buy me a drink or do I have to buy my own?" She smiled up at him and hitched her butt onto a barstool.

"'Course I'll buy you a drink. What do you want?"

"A Coke, please."

"Not sure that constitutes a _drink_, pet. Don't you want something stronger? A shot of something in it maybe?"

"No way! I don't need alcohol to have a good time. Just the Coke, please."

A small part of her wondered why she was being so nice to Spike, but she'd been feeling mellow since she'd been shopping. Although Spike was a nuisance, she couldn't deny that she found him attractive. Just a shame he had to be a pain in the ass evil vampire. But with the chip…technically he could even be called a white hat now, with all the demons he was killing…

Spike turned around and got the barkeep's attention.

"A Coke and a double JD, please, mate."

He planned on making the most of this _friendly_ Buffy while it lasted.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Take Your Bloody Pick

Chapter Three

As Thomas led Xander away, he pondered the words he'd said to Spike. He could tell they were true by the way Spike had reacted to them. But how the hell had it happened? How come Spike couldn't bite or even hit the guy? Thomas rubbed his chin. Spike had certainly been able to hit him with no problem earlier. He turned his attention back to the human.

"So what did you mean? Why can't Spike hurt you?"

"It's not just me," Xander said, pupils dilating as he gazed adoringly at Thomas. "He got caught by this government secret operation called the Initiative. They stuck a chip in his brain that fires if he tries to hurt a human." Xander chuckled. "His head explodes in pain – man, you should see it."

Thomas scowled. It seemed a lot like Xander was kicking a puppy to him; baiting someone he knew was unable to defend himself. He ignored the little voice telling him that Spike had done plenty of that himself before this happened.

"So he can't hurt anything?"

"He can kill demons. So now most of the demon population of good ole Sunny D are out to get him, 'cause he's fighting their friends and relations all the time.

Xander started to glance around him. _Why am I walking with this guy?_

Noticing that he'd let his attention wander, Thomas upped the wattage and smiled at him. _Time to teach someone a lesson._

"C'mon," he said, his voice low and sensual. He nodded his head towards the bathroom.

"Oh, yes." Xander grinned and tried to hold Thomas's hand.

Thomas avoided it and walked quickly into the bathroom. As he'd expected it was full. He glanced down to see Xander staring at him with such longing that Thomas found himself wishing he was a bloodsucker instead. Sometimes it just wasn't appealing, but it did have its uses.

He made sure that the two of them were blocking the exit and just as someone approached, Thomas put his plan into action. The incubus vibe rose to maximum and Xander was powerless to resist. He leaned forward as one hand slipped behind Thomas's neck to pull his lips to his own, and the other planted itself firmly on Thomas's groin.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" roared Thomas, making sure all the guys in the bathroom heard him.

He abruptly knocked down his vibe and Xander came to his senses holding a very attractive stranger's crotch, his lips puckered ready to kiss him.

"What? I don't…why…?" Xander stared around in confusion.

"Get your hands off me, or else I'll call the cops!" said Thomas, trying not to laugh at the expression on Xander's face. "Empty night! I only came in here for a piss!"

"Christ, Harris," someone muttered at they pushed past the two men.

Thomas shoved Xander away, sending him reeling into another boy who promptly pushed him away as if he was toxic waste. Smiling to himself, Thomas whirled around, strode out the door and went to find Spike.

*~*~*~*

Spike pinched the skin between his fingers – hard. It hurt, but Buffy was still standing in front of him, smiling as she sipped her Coke.

"So you had a good day then, pet?"

"Yes, I have actually. I had a _normal_ girl day."

Brows knitting together, Spike said, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I went shopping, um…had a cup of coffee…" A faraway look came over her face as she said that. "uh…and now I'm out for the evening with my friends." Spike's heart swelled. "Well, I would be if they were here." His heart deflated.

_That puts you right in your place, Spike. _"Er…the boy was here earlier." Spike glanced around anxiously, suddenly realising that he so didn't want Buffy to meet Thomas.

She misinterpreted Spike's look. "Has he been riding you again? He should watch his mouth."

Spike once more stared at Buffy in amazement. Did she just actually stick up for him? She was even more full of mixed messages than usual. He spotted Thomas making his way back. Even out of range of Thomas's lethal vibes, Spike could see that the bloke was sodding gorgeous. No way could he let Buffy and Thomas meet. Even if it meant leaving her when she was actually being kind of nice, treating him like a man and not a freak.

"Um…well, it doesn't matter to me what the git says," Spike lied. "I'm sure Red'll be here soon. I've got to go, pet."

"Go where?" Buffy frowned, unused to Spike leaving of his own free will. It usually took a couple of hard punches, at least.

"Just something I've got to do." Spike turned on his heel and strode towards Thomas, turning him around and guiding him to the door.

"Hey! What's with the rapid exit?" said Thomas.

"The place is dead, thought seeing as we've got your flash wheels we could go a bit further afield?"

"Sounds a good plan." Thomas nodded. "I think I taught your young friend a lesson."

"He's no sodding friend," growled Spike, eyes flashing amber.

"No, I gathered that." Thomas rested his hand on Spike's arm, halting him. "Was he telling the truth when he told me what had happened to you?"

Spike rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically. "If he said that the government has stuffed a little chip in my brain that fires when I hurt a human – then, yeah, it's right."

"Christ," said Thomas, letting his hand fall away.

"Christ had nothing to do with it. The bastards have taken away my natural ability to hunt and kill. It's not bleeding right!"

"So how are you surviving?"

The pair resumed their walk to the car.

"I get pig's blood from the butcher. It tastes like shite, but I'm getting used to it. I can sometimes get expired blood from the hospital. Now that is bloody delicious. I can hit demons, so if I need a spot of violence I can always find something to have a go at. 'Sides, it gets me in good with the Slayer."

"Slayer?" Thomas's eyes widened comically and his voice rose an octave or too higher than was manly. "The Slayer's here? In Sunnydale?" He glanced around nervously.

Spike chuckled. "It's okay. Don't sweat it. I doubt if White Court vampires are even on her radar.

"Still…"

"Don't worry, mate. I won't let her chop off your head." Spike put his arm around the taller man's shoulder. "Now let's go and find some of those girls you were talking about earlier."

*~*~*~*

An hour or so later, saw the vampires in another club in the nearest big town to Sunnydale. As soon as they'd spotted a couple of likely girls, they made their move. Spike had to admit that Thomas was pretty smooth, even without letting his irresistible vibe lose on them.

Although Spike's heart was very firmly taken by Buffy, he decided that a bit of fun with a willing partner would do him the world of good. He doubled his liquor intake. If he was going to sleep with someone who wasn't the Slayer, then he needed to get pissed.

Courtesy of Thomas's platinum Amex card, they spent the night in the most expensive hotel the town boasted. Thomas had secured them adjoining suites, and after they'd played strip poker for a while, with the girls soon naked and the vampires not even devoid of a sock, they split into couples and retired to their own bedrooms.

Again, although Spike thought that feeding on emotion like Thomas did, was a nancy boy way for a vampire to feed, he had to admit it was a damn sight easier than having to drain a body of blood.

Spike's partner for the night was a tall brunette, who was about as different to Buffy that a girl could get. For one, her tits were truly enormous and despite himself, Spike hadn't been able to stop staring. But when they kissed, all he saw was Buffy's disapproving face peering at him over the girl's shoulder. He remembered how nice she'd been to him earlier and was relieved when the girl passed out on the bed. After he'd pulled the bedcovers up over her, he settled down to sleep on the couch in the living room part of the suite.


	4. Chapter 4

Take Your Bloody Pick

Chapter Four

Whether it was because he wasn't in his crypt or that he'd finally gotten the alcohol intake just right, but for the first time in a long time, Spike actually slept a sweet dreamless sleep. He woke when he heard the shower running, and glanced around in confusion for a second or two before he remembered where he was. The shower stopped and the girl from last night strolled into the room with a towel wrapped around her body.

"Hey there," she said.

"Morning, uh…" Spike looked off when he realised he had no clue what her name was.

"Emily," she supplied helpfully.

"Oh…er…sorry, pet." Spike was grateful that vampires can't blush as he squirmed a little in his seat.

"It's okay. Thanks for sleeping on the couch. I guess I just crashed out."

"That's one word for it," said Spike, smiling at her as she turned to walk into the bedroom. _Shite, how times have changed. William the Bloody being complimented on not taking advantage._

There was a tap at the adjoining door to the suite Thomas was using, and it was opened tentatively. The girl who had spent the night with him appeared. She was dressed and obviously freshly showered, but still managed to look totally dishevelled. She glanced at Spike.

"Oh, wow! Your friend is just incredible." She tottered over and flung herself down into one of the armchairs.

When he didn't reply, the girl just giggled. "Where's Emily?"

Spike pointed to the bedroom, where he presumed that Emily was getting dressed.

"Not very talkative, are we?" she said with a pout before entering the bedroom and closing the door firmly behind her.

Spike cringed as their peals of laughter reached him through the door, and he groaned as he imagined what the conversation between the two girls would be like. One got shagged out and the other just passed out untouched. Not great for the ego. With a sigh, he got up, stretched his aching muscles, glared at the couch and then walked through the still open door into the other suite, not wanting to stay where he was and overhear the girls comparing notes.

Thomas, predictably, was still sprawled on the bed. His wavy brown hair was tousled with sleep and sex.

"Hey, Spike," he drawled, his eyes only half open.

"Morning. Ate well last night, from what I can see."

"You mean Jessica?" He smiled. "Yes, it was fun and quite satisfying." Yawning, he sat up. "So, shall we head back to Sunnydale when the girls have gone?"

"Only if you want a big pile of dust in your pretty little car," said Spike, nodding towards the still curtained window. "Sun's up."

"I could put the top up."

"No thanks, mate. I still couldn't keep out of the light. And before you say it, your boot's too bleeding small. I'll just have to stay here until dark." Spike wasn't too bothered by this as he'd taken a look at the contents of the mini bar. He'd fed well the evening before and so not having any blood wasn't really an issue, plus he could always snack on some human food if he got peckish.

Thomas ran his hand through his hair. "Sorry, Spike. I never thought of that. I'll come back for you later." He climbed out of bed, giving Spike an eyeful of what had pleasured Jessica so well, before he stooped and pulled on his jeans. "You don't mind if I go though, do you?"

Spike waved a hand dismissively. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

All he wanted to do was to nurse his hangover and try to forget about his abject failure to perform.

_Pathetic!_ The little voice in his head informed him.

Spike wasn't quite sure how he got through the girls' goodbyes. While he got a half wave from Emily, Jessica leapt on Thomas as a drowning man would leap onto a lifeboat. At least Thomas had the good grace to look embarrassed as he peeled her off and shoved her unceremoniously out of the suite. He leaned on the door after he'd slammed it shut and smiled lopsidedly at Spike.

"Uh…sorry about that. I'd better wait for a while before I leave."

At Spike's puzzled look, Thomas continued, "They have been known to wait in the lobby just in case." He smiled another sheepish smile and Spike had to clench his fists not to punch it right off him.

Thankfully, forty-five minutes later, Thomas left. Spike was glad of it for two reasons. The first being that he just wanted to be alone to lick his wounds, and the second was that even when Thomas was well fed his allure, if not carefully focussed, still affected those around him. The last thing Spike needed was for Thomas to hear him wanking off in the shower, which was what he intended to do as soon as possible.

_Git!_

As soon as Thomas left, Spike made a beeline to the shower, rested his back against the tiles as the warm water splashed over him and closed his eyes. Thomas might have been the cause of Spike's erection, but Buffy, as ever, was the cause of his relief. At least this time he had real memories of her being friendly to him, instead of make believe ones.

He rubbed himself dry on a large fluffy towel and then flopped, still naked, onto the bed. A glance at the light flooding in through the small gap in the drapes made him wonder what Thomas would be doing. Out there in the light. Out there where Buffy belonged. With a groan, he pulled a pillow over his face and struggled not to weep with frustration. Why would she ever settle for life in the shadows with him?

_It's going to be a very long day._

*~*~*~*

Thomas sang along to the radio as he drove back to Sunnydale. Feeling more sated than he had in a while, he was just wondering what to do when his eyes widened with horror and he slammed on the brakes. Only his vampiric reactions prevented him from mowing down the figure that had walked out in front of him. The tyres screeched and left black lines of rubber on the road surface and when the car finally came to a halt, it was facing the opposite direction and its rear panel was crushed against a lamppost.

Leaping out of the car without bothering to open the door, Thomas ran over to the person intent on scaring her half to death for the fright she'd given him.

"What the hell were you doing? I could have killed you!"

The figure turned around and smiled shakily at him. "I –I'm really sorry."

"It's you!" Thomas gaped at the petite blonde, his anger immediately dissipating. "Buffy, are you okay?"

"Thomas? I guess I really should start looking where I'm going, huh?"

A car horn blaring made Thomas guide her to the sidewalk.

"I think that would be a good idea." He smiled at her, letting her feel his vibe, knowing that it would help to calm her – or at least have her refocus her attention on something else.

"Oh, God! Your car!" Buffy's hands flew to her mouth when she saw the crumpled vehicle.

"It's okay. Don't worry about the car. It can be fixed—"

"I'll pay for it!"

"Not necessary. It's insured." It wasn't quite true but the platinum Amex card had no credit limit on it. Gotta love the family funds.

"But—"

"I said forget it," said Thomas firmly. "Now are you sure that you're alright? You must have been worrying about something to walk out like that."

Buffy glanced at him curiously.

"Uh…just…things," she said, cringing at her lame reply.

But just what do you say to the incredibly hot guy that you've bumped into twice – though not literally this time. Do you say that you'd been thinking about him a lot, even though you never thought you'd see him again? Do you say that you've also been thinking about the guy who you can never get rid of? Do you tell him that the other guy is a vampire and that you're the slayer?

She risked another glance at Thomas, wondering why he hadn't said something, and then blushed as she caught him looking at her with such lust her knees felt weak.

"Oh! Sorry for staring," said Thomas, his grin telling Buffy that he was anything but. He reached out and touched her hair. "It's just that you are so beautiful."

Buffy's blush deepened and she dropped her gaze to her feet, trying not to notice his lean, muscular body on the way down.

She waved a hand in the direction she'd been heading. "I should really go…"

"Don't!"

The vehemence in Thomas's words startled her, and she glanced up, eyes wide. He placed a hand on the top of both of her arms and met her gaze. "What I mean is…uh…don't you feel like maybe it's fate that we met again?"

Thomas's heart began to pound and he realised it had nothing to do with feeding off her energy. He'd been attracted to the kine in the past, even took a human as a companion from time to time, but he tried to fight it. A proper relationship, though something he yearned, was forever out of his reach. But looking into her hazel-green eyes, Thomas knew that he was lost. He had to have her, even though he knew it would probably kill her in the end.

Realising that he still held Buffy firmly in his grasp, Thomas took a deep breath and let her go, stepping back as soon as he did.

"Uh…sorry…of course you don't want to spend time with me…you don't know me." He backed off still further, heading towards his car.

"I'd like to," blurted Buffy, finally managing to find her tongue.

"Like to?" His smile lit up his face.

"Get to know you," she added. "Spend time with you."

"You're sure? I mean I could be a mad axe murderer or something." Thomas offered her an out that he desperately hoped she wouldn't take. He kept his vibe damped down, needing this to be her own choice.

Her sweet laughter surprised him. "You don't really look like a mad axe murderer. I think I'll take my chances."

_She's crazy to agree to go off with a stranger, _thought Thomas, though thrilled by her decision.

_Axe murderer? Piece of cake! _Buffy knew that as fit as the guy was, he would be no match for her in a fight. Slayer strength was enough to easily outdo any human.

"Excellent!" Thomas held out his arm and gave a half bow. "Permit me to take milady to her carriage."

Taking his arm, Buffy chuckled, "Why thank you, kind sir."

Once he'd escorted her to the passenger seat, Thomas jumped in behind the wheel and turned on the ignition.

"Are you sure that it's safe to drive?" said Buffy, as the car pulled away with a squeal of metal on metal.

"It's only a little ding," said Thomas, smiling at her. It was ridiculous, but he was feeling a bit shy.

Buffy turned around in her seat and looked behind her. "I think you left part of your bumper behind."

Thomas shrugged. "It can be mended. So what do you want to do? It's not far to the beach, is it? Does that sound okay?"

"Sounds great!" Buffy thanked the stars that it was a Saturday, but she knew that she would have cut class to go out with him for the day.

He reached out and laid his hand on Buffy's thigh, giving it a little squeeze before beginning to take it away. He glanced at her with delight as she grabbed it and put it back where it was, covering it with her own.

"The beach it is!" He took advantage of a stop sign to place a chaste kiss on Buffy's cheek.

As they drove along, Buffy pulled out her cell phone, and sent Willow a text.

_**Gone beach with Thomas – the guy I told you about! Don't wait up!**_

She smiled to herself.

_It's going to be a great day!_

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Take your Bloody Pick

Chapter Five

"Oh balls to this!" Spike grabbed his duster, pulled open the hotel room's door, and strode through it, slamming it with a very satisfying crash behind him.

Dusk had fallen over an hour ago and Thomas still hadn't returned for him.

"I'll bloody bite him when I see him."

Spike's stomach growled as he thought of blood. He rubbed it as he left the hotel and paused, trying to decide what the best course of action would be. Back in the day, the problem of being several miles from home would have been an easy one to solve. Pick a nice car. Eat its driver and go as far as the fuel in the tank would take you. But now… With a sigh, Spike set off walking along the road and stuck his thumb out each time a car's headlights came up behind him.

He'd promoted Thomas's punishment from bite to tear limb from limb when a car pulled up beside him. Ducking down, smiling his most charming of smiles, Spike's hand touched the door handle before he froze. Vamping out he almost ripped the door off the hinges as he wrenched it open.

"Hey, Spike! Sorry I'm late." Thomas's cheerful voice added to Spike's fury.

Spike replied with a feral growl.

"I got you some blood – human and everything." Thomas dug into a bag in the foot well of the passenger seat and tossed him a plastic bag of blood.

Snatching it from the air, Spike had it halfway drunk before his backside hit the leather of the seat. Twisting around, Spike began to say something before he noticed the smell. He raised his nose and inhaled deeply.

"What the…?"

"Oh, sorry about that. Forgot you have the nose of a bloodhound. The reason I'm late…" Thomas glanced over his shoulder before pulling back into the traffic, "is that I met this great girl and…well, time went quicker than I realised, because—"

"You shagged her." Spike glared at him.

"Well, actually, no."

Spike's eyebrows rose in disbelief.

"I mean it. We just…talked. It was amazing." Thomas grinned at Spike. "I never thought I could do it, you know? Be with a human and not even snack. But she's different. She's…"

Thomas's words faded into the background as Spike screamed inside. _The Slayer! Thomas picked up bloody Buffy!_

Taking Spike's silence as interest in what he'd been up to during the day, Thomas babbled about Buffy all the way back to Sunnydale. Spike was heartily sick of things such as _honey gold hair_, _pert nose_, and _the way she kisses…_

*~*~*~*

"Honestly, Willow, it was the best day ever!" Buffy sighed dreamily as she sprawled on her bed.

"Yeah." Willow's sigh was more weary than dreamy. "I know. You've told me, like ten times already."

"Aw…come on, don't begrudge me this, Will. I had a day at the beach with a normal guy, who just happens to be gorgeous. I mean, this is the Hellmouth. What are the chances of me being able to have a day like that?"

"Sorry, but if you tell me about his abs, and how he bought you the teeny tiniest blue bikini one more time, I swear…"

Buffy grinned. "It could have been worse – we could have gone skinny dipping and then I would have been talking about his—"

"Enough!" Willow put her hands over her ears.

With her grin turning into a pout, Buffy swung her feet over the edge of the bed. "So, do you want to go to the Bronze?"

"Will you be talking about Thomas all night?"

"Uh…probably."

"In that case, I'm going to stay in and work on my psych assignment. Like you should."

"Sorry, Will. I'm just too wired to do schoolwork. You don't mind if I go, do you?"

"No – go – have more fun." Willow waved a hand dismissively. _And bore Xander to tears instead of me._

Buffy had a quick shower, changed into a pair of jeans and a pink shirt, pulled on her favourite boots, and then waved at her friend as she hurried out of the room. Once outside, she strode along, arms swinging in time to her steps. She was finding it difficult to hum the tune she wanted to, because she kept grinning like an idiot.

*~*~*~*

Spike strode along, grinning like an idiot. He'd finally managed to shut Thomas the fuck up by knocking him out and leaving him bound to the bed. Now he needed to get well and truly pissed as he tried to erase all the 'oh, what a lovely day we had' shite from his mind. He wasn't sure why he didn't just tell Thomas that the girl was the Slayer, but it didn't seem right somehow. If Buffy wanted him to know, she'd tell him.

He cocked his head and paused mid-stride. _Is that?_ Ducking behind a tree, Spike waited. Sure enough, the light tread of a girl headed his way. He waited until she'd passed him before he strode out and whispered in her ear, "Is that _Wind Beneath My Wings_, pet?"

Buffy whirled round, slammed him against the tree he'd hidden behind and rammed the point of a stake against his chest.

"Spike!"

Spreading his arms wide, Spike smiled, pushing his tongue behind his teeth. "Ooh, you get me all hot when you act all masterful."

"And one day I _**will**_ stake you." She let her hand fall to her side.

"You know you don't mean that." Spike fell in step with her as she walked away.

"I do, Spike. I really do."

"Anyway, where are you going looking all perky?"

She rolled her eyes. "Perky? You really need to work on those pick-up lines."

_If I told you I thought you were the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen, you really would stake me._

"Stop staring!"

"'M not."

"You were. And why are you walking with me?"

Spike sighed. So much for his hope that the friendly Buffy of the night before would remain. And why should it? She'd been messing about at the beach all day with someone who made Adonis look plain.

"I'm just going for a drink." He pointed in front of them. "The Bronze is that way and that's the way I'm walking. I take it you're going there, seeing as you have to buy me a drink."

"Buy you a drink? For one, I'm not old enough to buy liquor, and two, why should I buy you one anyway?"

Leaning in close, she felt Spike's cool breath on her ear. "So I don't tell your little pals that you were humming _Wind Beneath My Wings_.

"You wouldn't!" Buffy grabbed his arm.

"Evil, yeah? Course I bloody would!" He smirked and pulled out of her grip. "Why the hell were you humming that garbage, anyway?"

He knew he shouldn't have asked as soon as her expression softened.

"I just had a really nice day, for the first time in like…forever."

Feeling a total git for begrudging the nice day, Spike gritted his teeth and said, "In that case, pet, why don't we do our best to make sure you have a really nice night." He resisted the urge to put innuendo in his tone or expression, though he wasn't sure how the hell he managed it.

Eyes widening in surprise, Buffy glanced up at him. "You really mean that."

"Yeah." He avoided her gaze. "It's good to see you happy." _And I am the world's biggest ponce for saying that when I know who you've been with. _He knew his love for her was real, because he really was glad she'd had a nice day no matter who she'd spent it with.

"Well, in that case you can start by buying me a drink. Do you promise not to disappear like you did last night? I don't think Xan will be there and I know Willow isn't."

Swallowing hard to make sure his voice didn't come out a strangled squeak, Spike said, "I won't disappear when I know you need me." _Ever!_

He was rewarded with a brilliant smile that made his insides churn. They strolled in companionable silence to the club and once inside, Spike was pleased when Buffy opted for a table for two beneath the balcony.

"I'll get the drinks. Coke again, is it?"

"Do you think you can sneak me something alcoholic?" Buffy laughed as Spike's jaw dropped. "What?"

"It's just…" Spike shook his head. "Forget it. One alcoholic beverage coming up."

"Something that tastes nice." Buffy called after him.

Whilst she waited for his return, she tapped her fingers on the table. _Why do I feel like I've got to make it up to Spike for being with Thomas? _

"Weird."

"What's weird, love?" Spike slid into the seat opposite, and held out a glass to her. "Here's your drink."

"Uh…nothing." She reached for the glass and stared at the beads of condensation that were wetting his fingers. "Coke?"

Spike just tilted his head and smiled as she pouted. Frowning a little, Buffy took a sip and gave a shudder, before grinning at him.

"Doesn't taste too bad, does it?" He'd laced it with a good measure of vodka.

"No, it's fine…it's nice."

Leaning forwards, Spike's wet fingers touched her nose. "Got a bit of sunburn there. Is it sore?"

"Not really, but that feels good."

He dropped his hand away, shy all of a sudden, as she met his eye boldly.

"Er…yeah…well…" Spike gave up. He wanted her so much that he began to worry that he might just break down and cry right there in the Bronze.

"Least sunburn's not so bad for me, as it is you." She took a gulp of her drink and smiled.

_Thanks for reminding me._ Spike looked towards the dance floor, and couldn't quite believe what he was going to say now. "So… you said you'd had a nice day out?"

"Yeah. I enjoyed it. I mean who wouldn't. Warm sun, cool sea, gorgeous…"

_If she says guy, I'll sodding stake myself!_

"…sandy beach."

"Well, like you said. It wouldn't be on the top of my 'things to do' list." Spike sighed and wished he'd gotten himself something stronger than a Bud to drink.

"Can you remember what it was like?" Buffy pushed her hair back from her face and rubbed the back of her hand over her still damp nose.

"The going out in the sun?" Spike's brows furrowed as she nodded. "Been quite a while." He glanced at her and saw that she didn't want a glib answer, that she wanted something more.

"I miss the colours," he said after a pause.

"Colours? What do you mean?" Buffy waved a hand. "This place is full of colours."

"I mean…flowers and trees and…stuff." Another glance reassured him that the piss wasn't about to be taken. "Uh…back in the day, I used to take my mum -- before she got too ill -- for walks in the park. I loved the flowers. So bright, even on a dull day, you know? So, yeah, miss the colours more than the sun itself." He gave a shrug and the corner of his mouth twitched up. "Being in London, we didn't see that much of it anyway."

Buffy giggled, and Spike thought if he dusted now, he'd die happy.

"So…your mom was ill?" Buffy's expression sobered.

"Yeah. Consumption. TB it's called now. Horrible, bloody disease."

"I'm sorry." She touched his hand with her fingers and smiled as he looked up in surprise. "How old were you when she died?"

The pain that flitted across his face was enough to make Buffy entwine her fingers with his. "I'm sorry…it's none of my business."

"'S alright. Long time ago. She…died…not long after Dru sired me." His eyes closed as he willed away the image of staking his mother in front of the fireplace.

"I always wondered. How did Dru sire you?"

He rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand, hardly able to believe they were actually holding hands.

"The usual way. She bit me." He grinned at her. "Hasn't your watcher taught you that yet? Or do you think vampires are brought by the stork like babies?"

Buffy pulled her hand away from his and cuffed him on the arm. He'd had to stifle a moan when their hands parted, and had to work even harder to keep from moaning when she laced her fingers through his again.

"Idiot! No…just how did you meet?"

More unwelcome images. "She was in London with Angelus and Darla. I just happened to be walking past them, going home from a party. Dru caught my scent and that was that. One sodding painful bite later and the next I know, I'm clawing my way out of a makeshift coffin. Stupid cow had buried me. She'd never sired anyone, and Angelus being the sick traditionalist that he was had let her family bury her, so I reckon she thought it wouldn't take if she didn't do it to me too."

"But why you?" Buffy wasn't sure why it was important, but it was.

Losing himself in Buffy's eyes, Spike found himself telling her the truth…well, part of it anyway.

"I was a bit upset. I'd just…had words with…my girlfriend and—"

"What do you mean, words?"

"A tiff," Spike said quickly, "and no, I can't remember what about, probably about showing me a bit of ankle or something." _I'm not sure what's going on tonight, but I'm not mentioning the poetry! No way!_

She smiled at him as if she knew he was lying. "Sorry… tell me what then?"

"Like I said, Dru got my scent and followed me for a bit. Then she made her move." His eyes lost focus as his mind drifted back to that alley. "Found out later that she could enthral people and I think maybe she enthralled me." He screwed up his nose. "Maybe not. She was the most exotic thing I'd ever seen. I couldn't take my eyes off her."

"Oh."

Spike focussed on Buffy. That 'oh' had been laden with something. Disappointment? Jealousy? _Don't be fucking stupid. Being with Thomas all day has probably affected her senses._

"Remember, love. This was the eighteen hundreds. A bloody orange seemed pretty exotic."

He smiled as Buffy giggled.

"You've seen so much."

"That I have. That I have."

Noticing that Buffy' glass was empty, Spike pointed at it with his free hand. "Another?"

"Uh…yeah, please."

Spike drained the last of his Bud and strolled to the bar, fervently hoping that Xander wouldn't show up to ruin things. He could feel Buffy's stare on him, but resisted the urge to turn around as he waited to be served.

_Don't move. Your ass just looks perfect._

Chuckling to herself as she admired the view, Buffy wondered why she was in the Bronze with Spike. It hadn't been in the hope of seeing Thomas, because he'd explained that he'd already had plans to visit with a friend. So why?

_Because you knew that if he'd just stop being so snarky he'd be good company. And he is. _

Although loathe to admit it, even to herself, she'd been thinking about Spike a lot lately. He was the only person she could really be herself with. Sure Willow and Xander all knew she was the Slayer, but neither of them could really understand what it meant. Spike could.

"Penny for them?"

Spike sat opposite and slid her drink across the table.

"Not worth it." She took a sip and then scowled. "Hey! Where's the liquor? This is just plain Coke."

"Self preservation, Slayer. Not having you seek me out tomorrow for getting you drunk." _And I want to know that you want to be near me – not just 'cause you're pissed._

"Might stake you because you didn't." She smiled as a new tune came over the sound system. "Ooh! I love this song!"

Downing his triple JD in one swallow, Spike stood up and held out his hand. "Would you care to dance?"

His eyes twinkled, but Buffy saw something else there too. Uncertainty. Vulnerability. And, she realised with shock, love. Rising on legs that suddenly felt a bit weak, Buffy nodded, "You can dance?"

He took her hand. "I'm Victorian born and bred, remember? 'Course I can bloody dance!"

Holding her quite formally with her left hand in his right and his other at the small of her back, Spike began to move to music.

"It's not a waltz, Spike."

She moved in closer and rested her head on his shoulder. Her hair tickled Spike's nose and he doubted he'd ever been happier than he was just then. Emboldened by her actions, Spike dropped a kiss on the top of her head. Buffy glanced up and he swiftly looked anywhere but at her.

A small hand cupped his chin and drew his face back to meet her eyes.

"I'm sor—"

His apology got no further as her lips met his. He corrected his earlier thought. There was no doubt. This_ was_ the happiest he'd ever been. Their lips parted only when someone bumped into them. For a moment, they gazed at each other, but the spell broke as Buffy pulled out of his arms.

"I shouldn't have done that." Her fingers traced the surface of her lips.

Spike reached out for her. "Wasn't complaining." His dead heart clenched as she dodged his hand.

"I know…but…it's…I can't…" Buffy backed up further. "Look, I've got to go."

And with that, she was gone.

Fists clenched so tight his fingernails cut crescents in his palms, Spike stared after her, blinking rapidly.

"Oh, bollocks."


	6. Chapter 6

Take Your Bloody Pick

Sorry about the time since the last update... just in case you forgot where we left the story...

Previously...

_Downing his triple JD in one swallow, Spike stood up and held out his hand. "Would you care to dance?" _

_ His eyes twinkled, but Buffy saw something else there too. Uncertainty. Vulnerability. And, she realised with shock, love. Rising on legs that suddenly felt a bit weak, Buffy nodded, "You can dance?"_

_ He took her hand. "I'm Victorian born and bred, remember? 'Course I can bloody dance!"_

_ Holding her quite formally with her left hand in his right and his other at the small of her back, Spike began to move to music. _

_ "It's not a waltz, Spike."_

_ She moved in closer and rested her head on his shoulder. Her hair tickled Spike's nose and he doubted he'd ever been happier than he was just then. Emboldened by her actions, Spike dropped a kiss on the top of her head. Buffy glanced up and he swiftly looked anywhere but at her._

_ A small hand cupped his chin and drew his face back to meet her eyes. _

_ "I'm sor—"_

_ His apology got no further as her lips met his. He corrected his earlier thought. There was no doubt. This was the happiest he'd ever been. Their lips parted only when someone bumped into them. For a moment, they gazed at each other, but the spell broke as Buffy pulled out of his arms._

_ "I shouldn't have done that." Her fingers traced the surface of her lips._

_ Spike reached out for her. "Wasn't complaining." His dead heart clenched as she dodged his hand._

_ "I know…but…it's…I can't…" Buffy backed up further. "Look, I've got to go."_

_ And with that, she was gone._

_ Fists clenched so tight his fingernails cut crescents in his palms, Spike stared after her, blinking rapidly. _

_ "Oh, bollocks." _

**Chapter Six**

Spike wasn't sure how long he stood there, staring after the woman who controlled his unbeating heart in a way that could cause it to soar with joy or sear with pain. Unfortunately, searing was the more common occurrence. Someone bumped into him and with a sigh, rather than a glare and a curse, Spike wandered off the dance floor.

At the bar, he downed four double JDs in little more time that it took the barkeep to pour them, and thenbefore he thrust his hands deep into the pockets of his duster and made his way home. He wasn't even cheered by the sight of Thomas bound spread eagled on the bed, wriggling around and obviously trying his best to yell at Spike despite the gag in his mouth.

"Oh shut the fuck up," said Spike, flopping down on the bed.

He leapt up quick as a flash when he realised he had positioned himself between his captive's legs.

"I'll just have to kip in the chair."

"Hmmph, hmm, mmmrrr," said Thomas.

"Well put, mate. Well put."

"Hmm…mmmrrh!"

"Oh, don't bleeding nag."

Spike sighed dramatically and untied Thomas's ankles, deftly avoiding the kick aimed at him, before moving up to release his wrists from the cuffs. As Spike's fingers touched Thomas's bare flesh, his whole body tensed and his muffled cry wasn't quite as muffled as you'd expect.

"What the hell?" Leaning closer, Spike could see a rash of angry looking blisters on Thomas's skin. "You better not have some weird kind of disease."

Spike unlocked the handcuff. His hand freed, Thomas whipped the gag out of his mouth and screamed, in a very unmanly way, for Spike to stop.

"Jeez, I was only going to undo the other one," Spike said with a glower.

"Give me the key!"

"Only if you say please."

The vampires stared at each other for a while, then Spike shrugged and tossed him the key.

"What's wrong with you anyway?"

"It's not me." Thomas tossed the final cuff to the floor. "It's you."

"What do you mean, it's me? I haven't done anything…well apart from tying you to the bed and gagging you." He smiled his well practicedwell-practiced, sheepish smile. That smile had saved him in many a tricky situation.

Thomas was immune.

Glancing round, the White Court vampire spotted a large candle and threw it at Spike. He nodded with satisfaction when it bounced off Spike's head after connecting with a thud that made Thomas's eyes water in sympathy.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Spike rubbed the fast growing bump on his temple.

"That you're in love."

Spike's eyes widened. "I am not!"

Thomas smiled. "Oh you are, Spike. You can't hide true love from a White Court vampire."

"Well, I can. 'Cause I'm not in bloody love with anything…except for maybe those onion blossom thingamajigs."

"Look!" Thomas held out his hand. "Those blisters were caused by the touch of someone who's in love." His eyes narrowed. "What _did_ you do tonight? You touched me when you tied me up and there were no blisters then. So between leaving here and coming back, you must have found true love."

"I'm a vampire…I don't do love."

Spike's shot at deflection failed.

"Sure you do. Like I said, the touch of love blisters our skin." Thomas swung his legs over the edge of the bed. "So, I repeat…what did you do tonight?"

"Nothing, just had a few drinks, is all. Needed it after hearing you yammering all the bloody time."

Thomas smiled his patented tell me everything smile.

Spike glared at him.

"Look at me like that for much longer and I'll be wanting to shag you. Do you really want blisters there?"

His already pale face blanched and Thomas looked away rapidly. "Just tell me. Where's the harm in that? I've told you all about Buffy and so why can't you tell me about who you've fallen for?"

"Nothing to tell."

Spike's voice began to have an edge to it, but Thomas persisted all the same.

"Just please don't tell me that you've got back with Drusilla."

Only Thomas's reflexes kept Spike from grabbing his throat, as he scooted back out of reach.

"There was nothing wrong with Dru…I was with her for a century."

"More fool you," muttered Thomas into his fist.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Thomas smiled brightly. "So what are we going to do now, then?"

"I'm going to see if I can find something I can kill – don't rightly care what you get up to."

"I'll come too. Just let me get my shotgun out of the trunk."

"Shotgun? Are you a bloody cissy? What's wrong with fists and fangs?" Spike vamped out to emphasise his point.

"Don't have fangs, do I?" Thomas pulled back his lips revealing perfect white teeth without a fang in sight. "So excuse me, if I like to make sure I'm going to win."

Spike rolled his eyes, walked to the corner of the crypt, rummaged about a bit and then called out, "Catch."

Thomas caught the short handled axe with aplomb and gave it a few practice swings.

"It's a lot quieter than a gun, but just as lethal." Spike grinned broadly. "So what do you say? Shall we go kill a few demons?"

"Why not!" Thomas returned Spike's grin. "It's been a while since I was in a good fight."

The pair strode out of the crypt and went hunting.

xoxoxoxox

Leaving Spike to sleep away the daylight hours, Thomas went in search of Buffy. He found her just as she arrived at her first class.

"Hey," he said, trying to sound casual, and not at all like he'd broken into the college office hours ago to find her schedule, and had actually been leaning against the wall for a good thirty minutes.

"Thomas!" Buffy's voice was just short of a shriek, but still caused several people nearby to wince, including Willow.

"That's Thomas?" whispered Willow as he pushed himself off the wall and strolled towards them.

"That's Thomas."

"You must be Willow," he said politely, holding out his hand. When she took it, he brought it to his lips and kissed it. "I've heard a lot about you."

"I have too…about you, I mean…not me…well, obviously…but…I'll be in class." Willow practically ran into the classroom.

"Was it something I said?" Thomas smiled at Buffy.

"No…she babbles sometimes." Buffy bit the inside of her lip to keep from babbling herself.

"So…where do you want me to take you today?"

Buffy couldn't believe what she was about to say. "I have to go to class."

Thomas's eyes widened comically. "You're joking?"

"Nope." Buffy shook her head. "Got to get down with the learning."

"You don't need to, we—"

"I have to, Thomas. I can't afford to fall behind – any more than I am already, anyways."

Being turned down was something completely new to Thomas. For a moment he considered using his vampire wiles to make sure that Buffy agreed to come with him, but then he pushed the thought firmly out of his mind. He liked her too much for that. If she was with him, he wanted to be sure it was because she wanted it, and not because he'd compelled her.

"Lunch! You get a lunch break?"

She nodded. "Twelve thirty."

"I shall meet you then. I'll bring a picnic."

He bent down and brushed his lips against hers in a chaste kiss that made her ache for more. A guy saying he'd bring a picnic should have sounded lame, but lame was not a word that you could use around Thomas.

"Great. I'd better go." The temptation to go with him now was almost too strong to resist despite what she'd said.

Thomas made her mind up for her, by whirling on his heels and striding along the corridor.

"'Til twelve thirty, Miss Summers!"

He spun around just long enough to blow her a kiss, before going out the door.

"Are you going to stand there all day, Miss Summers?" Walsh's sharp voice made her jump.

"Oh! Sorry, Professor."

As Buffy scurried into the room, the TA, Riley, caught her eye and smiled. She gave a curt nod back. _How could I have thought he was cute?_ Still pondering that moment of madness, she found her seat beside Willow and tried not to fall asleep as Walsh droned on.

True to his word, Thomas was waiting for her on the front steps. "Is there somewhere quiet that we can go?"

"Uh…we could go to the bleachers," Buffy said doubtfully.

"Bleachers it is."

Thomas jogged back to his car, affording Buffy a very pleasant view of his leather cladleather-clad bottom, and returned bearing an old fashionedold-fashioned wicker picnic basket and a checked woollen blanket.

"Lead on!" he said with a grin when he returned.

Feeling a little self-conscious at walking through the school grounds with a man carrying a picnic hamper, no matter how hot he was, Buffy guided him to a secluded spot. Thomas spread out the blanket and held her hand as she sat on it.

"So, how was your morning?" he said, opening the basket and setting out several Tupperware containers in front of them.

Buffy giggled. "It was okay…well, no…it was crap, but…" She blushed slightly as Thomas raised a brow. "But, it's looking up now." The smile she got in return to her words made her body heat up.

"You haven't even eaten yet."

Her eyes trailed to his groin and the blush deepened. _I can't believe what I'm thinking I'd like to do. _A glance at Thomas's face revealed a shit eatingshit-eating grin that told her he knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Strawberry?" he said.

"Huh?" Buffy blinked and shook her head.

His laugh further melted her insides. "I asked if you'd like a strawberry. I dipped them in chocolate especially for you."

He waved a plump berry in front of her lips, letting its chocolate covered tip brush them. When she tried to bite it, he whisked it away , and kissed her lips briefly instead.

"Stop teasing!"

"You have to choose. Which do you want? The strawberry? Or a kiss?"

"You're kidding?"

"Nope!" Thomas smiled, but was careful not to use his vampiric talents on her.

"Well…in that case…"

She leaned forward, her eyes locked onto Thomas's sensuous mouth, and snatched the berry from his hand, sitting up with a triumphant snort.

"Hey!" Thomas frowned, not sure he liked coming second to a piece of fruit.

Buffy bit into the strawberry, and muttered around it, "What did you expect? I'm a girl and there was chocolate involved."

"Buffy Summers, you are simply adorable. How many of those will you have to eat before I get my kiss?" He offered the tub to her.

"Oh…I'm thinking maybe six?"

"I'm not that patient." He held a berry to her lips, and grinned as she bit it. "You can have this one and then I need a kiss."

She took the remainder of the fruit from his fingers. "I can live with that."

The picnic progressed over the hour, with on average one item eaten for every kiss they shared. It was with reluctance that Buffy tore herself away to go to afternoon class.

xoxoxoxoxox

Spike groaned when Thomas threw a candle at him to wake him up. "Are you still sodding here?"

"I'll ignore that. What are we doing tonight?" Thomas sat on the bed, being careful not to touch any of Spike's bare skin, of which there was plenty since the vampire slept in the nude.

"_**We**_ are doing nothing. I'm going out – got some contacts to see, and they won't like it if you're there too."

"Contacts? What are you trying to find out?"

Spike rolled his eyes. "I've just got to find out some…stuff."

"Stuff?" Thomas laughed. "What stuff? You're making it up."

"No, I'm bloody not! Just nothing you need to know about, so piss off!"

"Okay, okay! I know when I'm not wanted. I'll find something to do."

Spike glared at him. "Not in Sunnydale."

"What?" Thomas scowled. "You're saying I can't go out here?"

Jabbing a finger at him, Spike nodded. "That's exactly what I'm saying. I'm meeting my…er…contact in the Bronze and that's the only place to hang out."

"You know something, Spike?" Thomas said with a weary sigh.

"What?"

"There's a reason that you don't have any friends."

"Yeah?" Spike's eyes widened. "What's that then? And I do have friends!"

Thomas didn't bother to respond, just walked back to ground level, then called, "I'll see you later!"

Thirty minutes later, Thomas peered out from the crypt he'd been hiding behind and watched Spike stride towards the town. The knowledge that Spike was in love, coupled with the fact he'd warned to stay away from the Bronze, told Thomas one thing. Spike was meeting the woman he was in love with in the Bronze.

Thomas let Spike get out of sight before he followed, not wanting to risk getting caught. One inside the club, he skulked in the shadows beneath the balcony as he scanned the place for Spike. He spotted him, just as the vampire's face lit up with love. Thomas swung his gaze round to see the object of Spike's desire, and his heart nearly stopped. Buffy was pushing through the throng, a smile on her face.

He watched as Spike dipped his head and glanced at her almost bashfully. _Poor Spike, he always loses his heart to the wrong person._ Thomas knew from the kisses he'd shared with Buffy that day, that the girl certainly didn't love Spike back. Not wanting to further intrude, Thomas slipped outside.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Take Your Bloody Pick

Chapter Seven

"Hey, pet." Spike ducked his head as the term of endearment slipped out before he could bite it back.

"Spike. I didn't think you'd be here again."

As usual, his heart – which had swelled at the sight of her – fell to his boots.

"Oh…right, well, I'll just—"

"Where're you going?" Buffy's hand stopped him mid-turn.

"Uh…away?" His left eyebrow quirked with hope.

Buffy stood on her tiptoes and peered over his shoulder. "Why? Are you with someone?"

Spike's right eyebrow joined the left in surprise. "No." And didn't that make him sound pathetic. Hadn't even got a friend to drink with. Unless… "Don't suppose you want a drink?"

Smiling broadly, Buffy said, "Thought you'd never ask!"

_Smiley Buffy. I guess she had another good day with Thomas. Git! _

He bought her a Coke and himself a triple JD – no ice, but it was she who guided them back to the secluded table they'd shared the night before.

"Tell me more," Buffy said, hitching herself onto the chair.

"More?" Spike took a deep swallow of his drink. "More of what?"

"More about you. I've never really thought of you as a per—" Blushing, she stopped and stared at her Coke.

Spike stiffened. "So," he said slowly, "what did you think I was, if I wasn't a person?"

"That's not what I was going to say?"

"No?" He tilted his head to the side. "So what were you going to say?"

"Um…that I never thought of you as a…a…perfect vampire until now!" Buffy stared at him in triumph.

Holding in a smile, Spike deadpanned, "So, you thought I was a shite sort of a vampire, then?"

"What?" Buffy's eyes widened at yet another corner she'd verbally backed herself into. "No…I meant…."

"I know what you meant, and it's okay." Spike took pity on her.

"But it's not is it?" Her fingers touched his. "All this time…I've never really talked to you."

"Yeah, well, it's not like we're gonna be best mates, is it? You're the Slayer and I'm a vampire, or I was…until…" He waved his hand to his head.

"You're still a vampire, Spike."

"Just a fangless one." Bitterness tinged the tone of his voice.

"If you didn't have the chip, would you still try to kill me?"

"In a heartbeat."

"Liar." She leaned back in her seat and grinned at him. "You've never really tried to kill me. Not even that time at the school."

"I did. It's just you're tougher than you look."

She shook her head. "No. You held back. I mean…you let Mom hit you with an axe!"

"I had a bloody lump on my head for days. She knocked me senseless."

"Spike…just admit it. You've killed two slayers. Why didn't you manage to kill me?"

He stared at his glass, then raised his head until his gaze met hers. After what seemed like an age he said, "You're special. Just enjoyed the dance with you, is all."

"The dance?"

"Yeah, that's what I called it. When we fought." He shifted uncomfortably, grabbed his glass, and downed the rest of the liquor. "Need a refill."

Buffy watched him bolt for the bar and wondered why she hadn't realised it before. Or had she just tried to pretend she hadn't noticed that she had feelings for him? Now he couldn't hurt humans, did she feel free to acknowledge it?

Spike returned. He placed the two glasses on the table and shrugged out of his duster. "Uh…want to dance?" He inclined his head to the crowded dance floor.

"No." Buffy stood up and passed him his jacket. "I want the other dance."

He couldn't help but grin. "Really?"

"Really. It's been way too long since I hit you."

She grabbed his hand and laughing they hurried to the exit.

Unsure of whether Thomas would be hanging out around his crypt, Spike sighed with relief when Buffy led him towards a different cemetery. She halted in a wide expanse of grass between two mausoleums.

After a moment's embarrassed hesitation, Spike said, "So…should we—" He reeled as Buffy's fist found its way to his nose. "Bloody hell, woman! I wasn't ready!"

Laughing, Buffy whirled and lashed out with her right foot. "Who said we have to play fair!"

Spike dodged her next blow by skittering to the side. "Aren't you forgetting something? I can't bloody hit you back!"

Buffy's hand lightly slapped at his face. "I thought you said that it only hurt you if you hurt the human?"

"Yeah, that's right."

Keeping their eyes locked together, the pair circled warily.

"So…if we're sparring, then you're not trying to hurt me and so the chip won't fire. That's right, isn't it?"

"Uh…that's the theory." Spike wiped his sluggishly bleeding nose with the back of his hand. "It's not fair if you can hurt me though."

He tilted his head and pouted.

"Who says I want to play fair?" Buffy chuckled.

The next moment he was flat on his back with the tiny slayer straddling him. He gritted his teeth and tried to will away the affect her warm body was having on him.

It didn't work.

Buffy shifted a little, causing him to groan and bite the inside of his lip. Her eyes widened when his condition became obvious. Almost dusting from sheer embarrassment, Spike wriggled, trying to push her off before the inevitable look of revulsion marred her features.

"Look, it's ju—"

Unable to help herself, Buffy bent forwards, her hair brushed his face, just as her lips covered his. He stilled his struggles, wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her back with a ferocity that made him worry the chip would fire.

A swift hitch of his hips and it was Buffy whose back was on the ground. He still expected her to yell at him, to escape his arms and bolt, but she didn't. She smiled up at him, before slipping a hand underneath his t-shirt, stoking his abs as it quested towards his chest. When she pinched his nipple, he hissed and nearly came in his pants like a kid.

"Oh, fuck, Buffy."

"Only if you insist."

Spike shook his head. "Huh?"

Her hand slid to the waistband of his jeans. "Do I need to draw a diagram?"

"Are you on something?" Spike sat up.

"What do you mean?" Buffy frowned. "You think I need to be on something to get it on with you?" Now she did push him away. "Christ, Spike, what's your problem?"

"My problem?" He waved an arm in the air. "My problem? What am I supposed to think? You ran off yesterday and now tonight you're like this? What's a bloke to think?"

"You're not supposed to think! You're supposed to do. I want this." She reached out and touched his face. "I want you."

He swatted her hand away. "Did you want me at lunchtime? And don't look at me like that. I know you had a date with bleeding Thomas."

"You…you know Thomas?"

"Yeah, I know what you've been up to. So what does it make this?" He gestured between the two of them. "You're feeling a bit horny from keeping your knickers on with him and thought you'd scratch your itch with old Spike."

His head snapped to the side as Buffy slapped him, full slayer-force.

"You pig!"

She leapt up and disappeared from sight as she ran round the side of a mausoleum.

"Oh, way to go, Spike." He rubbed at his stinging cheek. "Offered on a plate and you manage to piss her off."

Climbing wearily to his feet, Spike trudged in the direction Buffy had taken. He sensed movement as he rounded the tomb, so ducked down and lunged at his attacker's waist, forcing them both against the wall. His head exploded in pain as his assailant grunted. With a scream, he sank to his knees, aware of nothing but the agony. When he came to his senses, he opened his eyes and found himself staring straight into Buffy's eyes.

"Oh, God, Spike. Are you alright?"

Knowing better than to nod, Spike managed to mumble, "Give us a minute and I will be."

"Here, let me help you up."

Too groggy to refuse, Spike took her hand and allowed her to haul him to his feet. He pulled his head away when she tried to touch his face.

"I'm fine."

"I never…I never realised how bad the pain was from the chip." Buffy gazed at him, itching to touch more than the hand she still held.

"Yeah, well… I try to avoid it as much as I can."

"But when I've seen it before, you've just acted like the pain was like a migraine."

He winced as he raised his eyebrows. "Buffy, do you really think that a sodding migraine would keep a vamp from feeding? It's a bit worse than that."

"You never said…"

Spike snatched his hand away. "Would you have actually listened if I did? You and your mates were all… 'ooh, good! That's one less vamp to worry about'. And anyway, why did you attack me? Going to stake me 'cause I hurt your feelings?"

"Will you shut up for a minute?" Buffy's voice echoed around the graveyard.

Startled by her outburst, Spike did just that.

"I didn't attack you. You attacked me – which was kind of stupid given the brain-fry you know you'll suffer."

"I didn't know it was you, did I? So," he said with exaggerated patience, "why were you coming back?"

"Arrggh!" Buffy threw her arms into the air. "Why do you think? I came back because I wanted to do this." She stood on tiptoe and kissed his lips gently. "And before you ask, I am not under the influence of anything, okay. I just…" She ducked her head. "I spent lunchtime with Thomas, getting to know him and it got me thinking that I'd really like to get to know you too." Taking a deep breath, she drew herself up to her full height. "But I can see it's not what you want, so—"

"Don't go! I'm sorry. It just…caught me by surprise, that's all. Um…do you still want to dance?"

Buffy wanted to do a lot more than dance, but his lack of confidence in her intentions had shaken her, showing the vulnerability she never knew he had.

"Spike. I'd love to dance." She grinned and aimed a punch at his midriff. "I promise not to hurt you…much!" Laughing, she sped off across the grass, glancing back at him.

He shook off the last vestiges of pain and took chase. Whatever Buffy was playing at, he was helpless not to go along with it. Thomas was right. He was totally head-over-heels in love with the slayer.


End file.
